


The Matchmaker ~ Lams

by Turtle5



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lamslamslams, M/M, This is really cute and fluffy, comedy gold right here, just good vibes, literally no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle5/pseuds/Turtle5
Summary: Eliza has always been a woman who arranges things.Like furniture.And daffodils.And lives.And Alexander Hamilton's love life seems like the perfect thing to stick her nose into.With a little help from her sisters.𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙇𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙏𝙤 𝙈𝙚  ~ 𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼 𝗗𝗼𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗦𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗰𝗸Very vaguely inspired by Hello Dolly(Alex is literally just gay panic the whole fic)(This is the most cliche mother forking thing ever but read it anyway pls because I actually liked what I was writing for once :). It's a small story with only fluff cuz I feel like we all need a break from bad vibes)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton / John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. The Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi, I'm bi and I breathe lams fluff. Welcome to the next fic.

Elizabeth Schuyler was the school matchmaker.

And what a matchmaker she is.

It's a big title. And she takes it very seriously. Some could call her nosy for always trying to be in other's love life.

But she always preferred the term, "Caring about others in the most...involved ways."

She sets people up and watches her beautiful creation frolic in daffodils and roses for the rest of their happy lives. There is nothing more amazing to her than love. She's been setting people up since the seventh grade and has made it her top priority to help others in their quest to find their one true love.

Well, that and getting into Columbia University to major in political science.

People come to her if they have a crush, people come to her if they are in love, people come to her if they want someone to like them back, people come to her if they want her to set them up with someone. People come to her for all sorts of different reasons.

And her job is to help them.

And oh, does she help them.

——

Eliza strutted down the school hallway, a large smile spread across her rosy cheeks as her dark brown hair bounced past her shoulders. She waved and smiled back at others as she made her way down the hall, gushing at all the couples she passed and telling them how cute they are together.

She was also a charmer. One of the reasons why everyone loved her so much. She set people up with the ones they loved and was sweeter than over-sugared icing on a cake.

Some might find it silly for a senior in high school to involve herself in other's love lives, old or young, but people can say whatever they want. She doesn't care what others think. She loves doing what she does.

She loves the love-struck look on people's faces when they realize they're in love with someone. She loves the emotion in people's eyes when they meet their lover's gaze. She loves the feeling of helping people find their soulmates. She just loves helping people.

Eliza sat down at her desk with a grin, smiling at all her classmates and organizing her books on her desk. She knew everyone in this class and had either made friendships with them or had made a small acquaintanceship. It was a relatively small class, but it was definitely loud.

(and not to be weird, but she at one time had a love file on all of them)

Alexander plopped down next to Eliza and smiled at her a bit before looking back at his desk.

Alex had been adopted into Eliza's family and by the time he got situated and became comfortable with the family, he and Eliza were already joined at the hip. They loved each other like they were actual brother and sister.

"Hey, Alex, how was the debate?" She asked, trying to meet his eyes which were staring down blankly at his desk.

"Hm?" His head shot up. He looked at Eliza and smiled apologetically at her, tapping his foot anxiously on the floor.

"What's got you all jittery?"

Alex furrowed his brows at her, tilting his head slightly. Eliza always thought he looked like a cute confused puppy when he did that but she would never say that out loud.

"Whatever do you mean, Betsey?"

Eliza raised her brow and trailed her eyes down to his fidgeting foot.

He was tapping it rapidly, chewing his bottom lip, his eyes were wide, his arms were crossed defensively, his palms looked sweaty, he looked distracted, dazed, helpless, his cheeks were slightly pink and flushed, and he-

Suddenly Eliza gasped dramatically.

"Alexander!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

He furrowed his brows and tilted his head again and Eliza had the split-second desire to squeeze his cheeks.

"What-" But before Alex could finish his sentence, the bell rang and Mr. Washington got up from his desk to start class.


	2. The Problem

Alexander had always been an interesting kind of guy.

He had only one friend and three adopted sisters that he loved dearly yet they never ceased to make him embarrassed or uncomfortable.

He was kind of a loner despite his sisters being the most popular girls in school.

Not to mention Eliza's matchmaking thing.

He was never really into the whole matchmaking and love and soulmate thing, it was pretty hopeless for him.

He remembered Eliza trying to set him up with a few girls or boys every once and a while, but he also remembered being extremely bored with all of them and not wanting to pursue any kind of relationship.

Alex didn't really have any crushes. He didn't really fall in love. And that was one of Eliza's biggest failures; not finding Alexander someone to be with. But Alex didn't care all that much anyway. Love was just another thing to worry about, another thing to distract him from the more important things in life.

So imagine his surprise when he caught himself gushing at the way John Laurens smiled. Blushing at the way John Laurens chuckled or laughed, where his eyes would scrunch up and he'd get small little dimples on the side of his freckled cheeks that would make Alexander's insides turn into mush. Imagine his surprise when he caught himself counting the freckles on John Laurens' face until he concluded that there were exactly 347, making him wonder how many freckles were on the rest of his body. He wanted to count them all.

Imagine Alexander's surprise when he caught himself having a crush on this random kid.

He didn't even know John Laurens all the much. He was just this other kid in some of Alex's classes that would occasionally do something recklessly stupid that Alex would roll his eyes at.

He knew John Laurens was some semi-popular kid that was a master at drawing and had two best friends, Lafayette and Hercules that Alex could never possibly meet the standards of. It wasn't that Alex paid much attention to him, he was just another popular person who Alex tried to avoid.

But then one day John Laurens came into the room and Alex swore he saw his curly brown hair blowing in the wind while the sun shined directly on him, making his tan skin glow and his freckles pop out. And Alex swore his heart skipped a beat.

And Alex swore to himself he would never tell Eliza anything about this.

Because he knew it would all go to hell if he got her involved.

But then the inevitable happened.

Alexander walked through the hall, trying to get to his next class, trying to simply walk down the hall without having any desires to beat someone up or have any encounters with Thomas Jefferson.

As he walked, he adjusted some of the books in his arms and ended up accidentally bumping into someone at least a head taller than him. He let out a small sound and stumbled back from the impact.

"Woah, you okay?"

The person put their hands on Alex's arms to keep him from falling back to which Alex just froze and stared at the ground because he knew that voice. And the person who that voice belonged to was making direct physical contact with him.

And that freaked him out.

Because what the fuck, John Laurens was touching him and he didn't know what the fuck to do.

So instead of being a normal human, he made a weird squeaking sound and used his to go fight or flight response to which he just pushed John Laurens and ran into his history classroom with a flustered face.

He sat shakily next to Eliza, trying to avoid eye-contact with her because he knew out of all people, she'd be able to find out when someone was in love. And he was not going to let her know that he was practically head over heels for the same person he had just had an encounter with.

But then she asked him a question that wouldn't register in his brain because all his thoughts were circled around what kind of cologne John Laurens used because holy fuck he smelled amazing.

His foot was tapping on the ground while he chewed his bottom lip with his eyes wide and his arms crossed and his palms sweaty and he felt distracted and had a dazed look on his face which was flustered and red and he felt helpless and-

And suddenly Eliza gasped dramatically and he knew he fucked up.

"Alexander!" She exclaimed.

Alex grimaced, knowing she was onto him. So instead, he decided to act clueless like the stupid love-struck seventeen-year-old he is.

He furrowed his brows and looked up at her with a tilted head, despite his cheeks being an extremely noticeable pink.

"What-"

But before Alex could finish his sentence, the bell rang and Mr. Washington got up from his desk to start class. Alex silently thanked the universe but could see the wheels turning in his adopted sister's head.

'Shit, this isn't gonna go well'


	3. The Board

"So, why did you call us here?" Peggy asked her sister, her mouth full of chips.

Even with the chips in her mouth, she took a sip of her oreo smoothie.

Angelica and Eliza both knew Peggy called milkshakes, smoothies just to make herself sound healthier. Why? They didn't know. It's just a Peggy thing, they've stopped questioning it.

Angelica sat next to Peggy on Eliza's bed with a huff. "Who's in love this time?" She asked with a sigh, grabbing Peggy's bag of chips and eating some, getting a whine from the younger girl.

Eliza stopped pacing and faced her sisters with a serious expression.

"We have a big problem on our hands." She raised her brows, crossing her arms.

Angelica raised her brow expectantly. "Oh?"

"Yes," Eliza nodded.

She turned around to face her cloth-covered bulletin board. She yanked the cloth off, revealing cut out yearbook pictures of all the kids in their grade with multiple red strings connecting two or three of them together.

"Oh shit, she got the board out," Peggy whispered, leaning towards Angelica. "Must be serious."

Angelica nodded in agreement.

Eliza took off the strings and pictures one by one, putting them in a box before turning around to face the two girls.

"My sisters, I have some news." She started. "I am here to tell you, that our dear brother, Alexander Hamilton Schuyler has a crush."

Angelica's eyes were wide and Peggy almost dropped her smoothie.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes!" Eliza squealed, jumping up and down.

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know this?" Angelica asked, raising a brow.

"Did he tell you?" Peggy asked, leaning forward.

"Well not exactly, but I could tell. He was sitting next to me in history and I could just see the love-sick look in his eyes." Eliza sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together, and smiling.

"Damn."

"So what's the problem, then? Why did you call us here?"

"Jeez, Angie, enjoy the love first!"

"Yes, but who does he love!"

"I...I don't know." Eliza bit her lip in thought before looking back to her sisters with a determined look. "But I plan to find out. And that is why I called you here. You are going to help me figure it out because all three of us know that Alexander won't tell us shit about his love life."

"Sweet. What's our plan?" Peggy asked.

Eliza grinned.

"I'm so glad you asked, Margarita."


	4. The Notebook

There were three certain things Alex would keep to himself and wouldn't let anyone touch. Ever.

His laptop.

His phone.

And his three thousand notebooks full of information and secrets.

And that was exactly why Peggy was rummaging through Alexander's closet looking for his latest notebook as soon as he went to Maria's house.

Did Eliza ask her to do this? No. Absolutely not. In fact, if Eliza knew what Peggy was doing, she would probably end up locking her in her room and scolding her for the rest of the year like the mom sister she is.

No, this was not Elizabeth's plan, but Peggy was tired of just watching Alex blush and squeal like a love-struck school girl over nothing for the past week (as fun as it was), so she took charge of the situation instead.

And that was why she was currently flipping through the pages of Alexander's green notebook, labeled, 'This belongs to Alexander Hamilton Schuyler, do not open this or your kneecaps will be gone before you can say, 'revolution'.'

Of course, Peggy ignored this warning with a small eye roll and flipped the book open.

At first, there wasn't much to look at. Just some lists, things he needed to buy, some frustrated writing about how annoying school was, stuff like that.

But then Peggy finally got to the good stuff when she turned to the second to last page of the notebook.

(Y'all already know what he wrote, I'm a basic and lazy piece of shit-)

I wish my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by actions rather than words, to convince you that I love you. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent...

Peggy read it over and over again until her mouth dropped open and she squealed loudly. She shot up from her place on Alex's bed and stuffed the notebook back in its spot, not before taking a picture of it and sending it to Eliza and Angelica. Yes, she knew they'd both be furious at her for going through Alexander's stuff, but it was for a good cause and they'd be thanking her later.

She could already hear Alexander thanking her at his wedding.


	5. The Interrogation

John Laurens was idly walking down the hallway during his free period when suddenly there was a bag over his head and he was getting lifted and carried somewhere.

After some thrashing and yelling, he stopped and just let it be.

These people were not giving him up and he figured if he was going to die he might as well die silently, right?

He just hoped his friends would find his body so that he wouldn't have a bodiless funeral. That would be pretty sad.

He felt himself get dumped onto a chair and the bag getting yanked off him, making some of his messy curls fall into his face. He was going to use his hand to move his hair away from his eyes when he realized they were tied up behind the chair he sat on. He looked around in fear, not actually wanting to die!

He was too young! He had so much to do! He still had to get into college! He still had to follow in his dad's footsteps and run the family company! He still had to ask Martha Manning to prom!

Suddenly, a bright light came into his eyes, lighting up a small section of the dark room he sat in. A door opened with a loud creak and he jerked his head towards it, watching as three short figures came into the room and sat across from him. He then realized there was a desk between the figures and him. Yet, the desk looked familiar...

Wait.

Was he still in school?

Suddenly another light came on, making him squint his eyes and turn away. He blinked repeatedly until his eyes adjusted and he looked back to the table just for him to widen his eyes and furrow his brows in confusion.

"Ummm, what the fu-"

"John Laurens, welcome!" Eliza interrupted, breaking into a bright smile.

"Why the fuck am I tied to this chair!?" He began wiggling, trying to get out of the ropes that tied him down.

"Try to move out of your confinements and you'll wish you had spent free period in the bathroom!" Peggy yelled, hitting her hands on the table.

John shrunk under her glare and hid his chin in his hoodie. "Sorry," He squeaked.

Peggy nodded, satisfied, and sat back down where Angelica hesitantly rubbed her back to calm her crazy sister down.

"To answer your previous question, you are here because we need to ask you some questions," Eliza said in her soothingly soft voice.

"Oh, oh!" John suddenly exclaimed. "One sec, I need to ask you something, Eliza. Since your like, the matchmaker or whatever, can you make Martha Manning like me so she'll go to prom with me? My dad is making me ask her and-"

"Martha Manning is gay, dipshit." Peggy deadpanned.

"And last I heard, you were too," Angelica added, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"W-Whaaaat?" He stretched the word out much longer than necessary and made his voice go higher while a small blush overtook his cheeks.

All three Schuyler sisters looked at him with a deadpan expression before he sighed and grumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Fine, whatever, I'm gay." He admitted quietly. "But you can't tell anyone! If my dad finds out, I'm dead! He hasn't said anything that proves he's homophobic but he probably is!" He added quickly, darting his eyes between the three sisters.

All three nodded in understanding and he visibly calmed. 

Well, temporarily.

"Now, all I want is for you to relax and answer these questions as truthfully as you can." Eliza said with a soothing smile.

John raised his brow. "This sounds like I'm getting interogat-"

"FIRST QUESTION." Peggy yelled.

"How well do you know Alexander Hamilton?" Angelica asked, reading the first question off of a clipboard while Eliza had a notebook ready to write down John's answer.

"Alexander Hamilton?" John repeated. "Uh, I mean, he's in some of my classes. He's crazy smart, that's for sure. He's always the first one to answer the questions and he's always the first one to finish tests." He listed, thinking about all the times he watched Alex do stuff during class. "Oh and he used to do this super adorable thing back in freshmen year, where when he gets an answer correctly he would do this weird dance in his seat and smile goofily and I'm pretty sure I would like, die in my chair every time he did that." He rambled, not aware of the things he was saying or that he was blushing like a love struck fool.

Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy wrote down everything he said, eating up all the hilariously gay vibes he was giving off.

He watched them scribble down in their notebooks like maniacs and he knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you guys writi-"

"NEXT QUESTION!" Peggy slammed her notebook closed.

"How many encounters do you think you've had with Alex in the past month?" Eliza questioned.

"The past month? I mean, there was this time I think about a week ago when he bumped into me in the hallway and I asked him if he was okay but he just made this really adorable noise, pushed me, and ran into the classroom." John shrugged. "Other than that we don't really talk to each other, but I do see him staring at me sometimes. I can't tell if it's like a glare or something, but I hope he doesn't hate me because I-"

Suddenly John stopped and furrowed his brows, looking at the sisters who were all staring at him with wide and expectant eyes.

"Wait why do you want me to talk about Alexander? What's going on?"

Eliza blinked and looked at her sisters. "Uhhh...."


	6. The Obliviousness

John Laurens was most likely the most clueless yet awarest person on Earth.

He was so oblivious of his own feelings that he couldn't even understand why whenever he stared at a certain person in class, his heart skipped a beat.

He couldn't understand why whenever this person passed him in the hall, he always had the sudden urge to smile and wave at them.

He couldn't comprehend why whenever he saw this person sitting in the cafeteria, he felt like he wanted to go up to that person and talk to them forever.

He didn't understand why whenever he made the rare and quick eye contact with this person, he just wanted to stare into their eyes forever.

He just couldn't understand.

Did he just really badly want to be friends with them? Was that it?

No.

At least, it didn't feel like that...

If this boy's emotional IQ was anything like his ability to make any straight girl fall for him, he'd be feeling other people's emotions from a mile away.

But it didn't matter anyway because he already knew who he needed to find.

Martha Manning.

Why, you may ask?

Because the only hope for his dad to be proud of him is to ask Martha Manning to prom.

And if his dad is proud of him, then he is happy.

Right?


	7. The Admirer

"Oh, Alexander~" Eliza sang as she skipped into his bedroom and sat on his bed with a sickeningly sweet smile.

He raised his brow, slightly frightened, and closed the book he was reading. "Yes?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." She grinned sweetly, holding her hands together in her lap.

"Oh no." He mumbled.

"No, no! Don't worry, it's not like a Peggy kind of favor." She shook her head. "It's a normal favor that benefits you and me."

"Um, okay?"

"You see, there's this person..." She started slowly. "And they really want to go to prom with this other person. And obviously, because I'm, y'know, the Matchmaker, they asked me to help them."

"Eliza, just get to the point." Alex sighed.

"Okay, okay." She sighed with a smile. "I'm not gonna tell you the name of the person because they want it to be a surprise, but...YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER AND THEY WANT TO GO TO PROM WITH YOU." She squealed, giggling.

Alex's eyebrows fell and he rolled his eyes, picking his book up and flipping back to the page he was on. "Well you can tell my secret admirer that I'm not going to prom."

Eliza's smile immediately fell. "What?"

Alex sighed. "I'm not going to prom. I don't have anyone to go with because Maria is going to her cousins prom or something and if I go with you guys I'm just gonna end up being alone anyway because you guys are gonna go find your friends and I'll be stuck in the corner, drinking punch alone like the boring nerd I am."

"Alexander," She reached over and took his hand in hers. "You are not a boring nerd. You are amazing and I love you." She smiled.

He smiled a bit. "I love you too, Betsey."

"Now," She sighed, raising a brow at him and smiling. "We have to get you a tux to wear."

"Betsey, noooo!" He whined, falling back onto his bed.

"Betsey, yessss!" She giggled, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stand up.

He pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't care what you say, I am not going. You can tell my secret admirer that I am not interested and that I....." His voice went quiet. "That I already like someone else." He mumbled barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed, hiding a knowing smirk.

"What?" Alex's head snapped up but she waved him off.

"Listen, here's my deal. You come to prom, find your secret admirer, dance a bit, then if you don't like them, we can leave and get ice cream. How does that sound?" She asked.

He pouted a bit and looked at the ground before hesitantly giving in. "Fine." He grumbled and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"YES!" She yelled, grabbing his hand and running out of the room.

"Wait, wait!" He laughed a bit. "Where are we going?"

"A store to get your tux, silly!"

Alexander groaned and begrudgingly followed her down the New York streets. He hated shopping. Especially with girls.


	8. The Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay Peggy is kind of a bitch to John mostly because of the whole: "you're my brother's crush and because my brother likes you, I'm gonna be an asshole to you to see if you're worthy and to assert my dominance." Kinda thing, yknow?
> 
> Or maybe that's just me-

"Peggy! Peggy! Peggy Schuyler! Margarita-"

"WHAT do you want John?!" Peggy turned around, scowling at the tall freckled boy who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"I, um, I was wondering if Eliza has asked Martha Manning about going with me to prom yet?" He asked sheepishly, fiddling with his fingers.

Peggy Schuyler never ceased to terrify him.

Eliza had told him she was going to get Martha Manning to go to prom with him as an apology for, well, strapping him to a chair in a dark room and asking him weird questions.

It had been at least a few days since he had talked to any Schuyler so he was quick to call out to Peggy when he saw her passing through the hallway.

Truthfully, John would rather do anything else than go to prom with a girl, but his dad was forcing him to go with her because the Mannings were a good family friend and he wanted John and Martha to be in a relationship.

Yet, there were a few problems.

John was as straight as his hair, and he was sure Martha wasn't a straight line either, which bothered him as well because the last thing he wanted to do was ask a girl to prom when he knew neither of them wanted to go with each other.

But then there was the option of telling his dad that he was gay and he was too much of a coward to do that.

And besides, who else would he go with? Lafayette and Hercules were going with each other, and he didn't have anyone else to ask.

Well, there was one person, but John dismissed the idea completely.

Francis Kinloch was already going with his girlfriend and didn't really like John anyway.

Peggy sighed and nodded. "Yes, and Martha said she agrees."

"Thank go-"

"But only on specific terms." Peggy interrupted, subtly glaring at him. "She says, and I quote, 'I'll only go if John will stop bugging me after the dance, never talk to me again, and get the fact that I'm lesbian through his thick fucking skull'. She also wants you to meet her in front of the school doors at exactly 7:35 pm, wearing a black tux with a green tie." Peggy said in a monotone voice.

John grimaced and internally wanted to bang his head on a wall. This is what he gets for going to a dance with a girl. Apparently, there's a fucking dress code now, how fun.

"So, I'm guessing she's wearing something green because I have to wear a green tie." He sighed, talking to himself out loud.

"No John, she's gonna wear something yellow." Peggy smiled sarcastically.

And with that, she turned right around and left before John could even thank her.

Okay, so she was being a little extra bitchy to him today.

But who could blame her? Her job as Alexander's sister was to intimidate his crush, and since Angelica was too busy being too cool for all of that stuff, and Eliza was too sweet to ever assert any dominance, it had to be Peggy.

She was being mean in the nicest way possible.

She loved her brother more than anything and if that meant being mean to the person he's in love with just to see if the guy is worthy enough for her Alex, then so be it.


	9. The Jobs

Eliza finished pinning the last picture to her board as her sisters sat on her bed. She got out her pointer and turned to Angelica and Peggy.

"Prom." She pointed her stick to the piece of paper at the top of her board that said PROM in all capital letters with glitter and stars surrounding it.

"I already hate it," Peggy answered.

Eliza glared at her from the side of her eye.

"I remember prom," Angelica chuckled, leaning back on Eliza's bed. "It's really underwhelming, let me tell you that. College is so much better than High School, Jesus." She laughed, shaking her head.

"This isn't about college, or even about prom all that much!" Eliza exclaimed. "This is about lams." She pointed to another piece of paper on the board that said LAMS in all capital letters with hearts surrounding it.

"Lams?"

"Lams?"

"Lams."

Eliza pointed to a smaller writing under the name that said Alexander Hamilton x John Laurens

"Ah."

Peggy snorted. "Nice ship name."

"Thank you."

"Alright, let's get to the point. What's this really about." Angelica sighed.

"Prom is in a week and we have two people that need to become a couple. Prom is the perfect option to put our plan into action. I have created plan A, B, and C, just in case something goes horribly wrong.

"Now, Operation Lams is a five-step process with all three of us involved. Peggy, you will be the communicator. You are going to discreetly follow the couple and I'm giving you a walkie-talkie so that you can tell us exactly everything that happens. Angie, you are the introducer, which means that if they end up not seeing each other or if they drift away from each other, you have to be there to bring them together again. And lastly, I am the Matchmaker who created this entire plan and will watch the Lams take action from a distance. Got it?"

Angelica and Peggy both blinked.

"So, how are we going to get them together if John's going with Martha Manning and Alex is going with some secret admirer?"

Eliza smirked and pointed to the board. "Well, you see, Angie..."


	10. The Lion

"This is Agent Peg Leg to Agent Pink and Agent Love, the little lion is leaving the house, I repeat, the little lion is leaving the house."

"Peggy what are you doing? And who's the little lion?" Alex asked as he locked the door to the house.

"None of your business." She quickly waved him off and he sighed.

Alex was really dreading going to prom. He was almost positive he wasn't gonna be interested in his "Secret Admirer" and what was the point of prom anyway? To cause more of an excuse for drama? No thank you.

Oh and another thing.

WHO in the world would ever have a crush on Alexander?

Who does this secret admirer think they are?

Like they actually have a crush on Alexander Hamilton of all people.

Alexander Hamilton, the kid who talks more than he should.

Alexander Hamilton, the kid that does almost all the school work at least three weeks before it's due.

Alexander Hamilton, the loser who's best friends with the same girl who people used to call a slut.

If you list all the reasons, there's not much to like about him.

And that's what he thought about as he and Peggy walked to the school for said dance. He shifted uncomfortably in his tux, tugging on his collar and blue tie. It was really annoying how tight collars were. It's like they wanted him to choke.

Yet, despite him hating dressing up, he couldn't deny that he did look quite sharp.

Peggy on the other hand didn't give two shits about what she looked like.

Of course, her sisters didn't give two shits about what she did and didn't care about so she still wore a dress.

But luckily, they made a compromise and Peggy did enjoy the dress she wore. It was a yellow off the shoulder dress that stopped at her ankles and had flower designs on the skirt part.

Yet, Angelica could not force Peggy to wear heels so she wore yellow sparkly high tops under her dress instead.

She was comfortable and her sisters were happy. Mostly.

Alexander was wearing a black tux with a blue tie (an extremely important request by Eliza) and dress shoes. If he were to be honest, the outfit weren't exactly the most comfortable items of clothing, but Eliza said it would be worth it.

He highly doubted that, but oh well.

Oh yeah, and Peggy had a walkie-talkie for some reason??

Alex decided he would ask her about that later. He was too lazy and too tired to make any actual conversation.

Too bad Peggy can't read minds.

"So who do you think your secret admirer is?" She asked, humming a soft tune to herself and hiding her walkie-talkie behind her back.

Alexander shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe like, Kitty Livingston or something?"

Honestly, Alex wouldn't mind if Kitty Livingston was his secret admirer, she is pretty cool.

Peggy hummed and nodded and the short conversation died off until they finally made it to the large brick high school.

He was about to walk towards the doors when Peggy grabbed Alexander's arm and led him behind a tree near the side of the school.

"What the-"

"Shut up." She took out her walkie-talkie and turned it on. "This is Agent Peg Leg to Agent Love and Agent Pink. The little lion is at the den, I repeat, the little lion is at the den. This is your cue. Agent Peg Leg, out." She turned the walkie-talkie back off and put it back in her purse.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked, a little uncomfortable.

Weird stuff like this happened quite frequently. It was part of being family with the Schuyler Sisters. Really weird shit goes down and you have no idea when it will or why.

Suddenly Angelica and Eliza ran towards them. Well, Angelica was running. Eliza was doing that weird walk-run thing when you are wearing heels and you can't actually run in them.

Angelica was wearing a pink sweatshirt with some ripped jeans and sneakers because she was in college now and why should she give a shit about a senior prom? Been there, done that.

Eliza, on the other hand, wore a beautiful light blue off the shoulder dress with sparkles coated along the dress in small designs.

They both grabbed Alex and began touching up his hair and clothes. They looked like one of those crazy mothers who never let their kids out of the house until they are completely dressed with nice clothes and neat hair.

(Or my mother)

They finally finished with one last tug on his hair tie and sighed with a satisfied look on their faces.

Suddenly Eliza started getting emotional. "Oh my goodness," she sniffled. "My baby's all grown up." She wiped a fake tear and pulled him into a large motherly hug.

"Elizaaa," He whined.

"Okay, okay." She sighed, letting him go. She quickly checked her phone and put her hands on his shoulders, looking at him with a serious look. "Okay, here's the deal. Your secret admirer will be here in five minutes. Wait at the front doors of the school for them. They should be here soon." She gave him a smile.

Alex sighed reluctantly. "Alright. But you promise that if I end up hating this, we'll ditch and go get ice cream, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay," Alex sighed.

"You got this, bro." Peggy patted his shoulder and he gave her a weak smile before turning around and marching up to the school doors.

As soon as he left their sight, all three sisters turned to each other.

"Peggy, you got this?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Angie, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess"

"Great."


	11. The What?

Alexander waited for about ten minutes at the doors before he began to lose hope.

Why was he here again?

Oh right.

Because he had a supposed secret admirer that hasn't even bothered to show up yet.

How fun.

Every time someone went inside, they gave him either a pitying look or a confused look and both looks made Alexander's blood boil.

It also made him extremely embarrassed and he blamed his humiliation on his stupid secret admirer every time.

After the thirty-minute mark, he had decided to text Eliza about how this person wasn't showing up but every time he texted her she just responded with the same 'just wait, they'll come, I promise.'

And every time Alex believed her and kept waiting.

He eventually got tired of standing alone like a loser and ended up sitting down on a bench next to the doors and playing a game on his phone to pass the time.

Everyone else was already inside and after a few more minutes he was just about ready to go home when-

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, Jesus, John!"

He looked up with a start just to see John Laurens of all people running up to the doors.

"Why, John, why!" He yelled at himself. "You had one fucking job! And look, now she's gone! God, what time is it?" He brought out his phone and almost screamed. "Jesus Christ. Congratulations, you officially fucked up your only chance to go out with Martha. Dad is sure gonna be happy, isn't he." He kicked the brick wall of the school and rested his head against it with a sigh.

Alex sat there in shock.

This was his chance.

Right there on a silver platter was his chance to actually talk to John Laurens and maybe, just maybe become friends with him.

There was no one else here except the two of them and it looked like both their dates blew them off, so what better time to introduce himself to John Laurens than now?

So, like the determined (and a little hurt because his date never showed up) person he is, Alex got up from the bench, slid his phone into his pocket, walked up to John Laurens, and tapped his shoulder.


	12. The Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: get ready because this is the most clichest and fluffiest thing ive ever done. And also there are only like four chapters left

John jumped and lifted his head up from the wall. He looked down to see none other than Alexander Hamilton standing right in front of him with a red face and a sheepish smile.

The moonlight shined perfectly on Alexander's brown eyes, making them sparkle and John began to slowly realize why he felt like staring into those eyes forever.

Alex cleared his throat and John snapped out of his daze.

"Uh, hello." Alex waved sheepishly.

"Hi."

Suddenly Alex froze.

He didn't actually think about what he was actually doing to say to John Laurens. He didn't even think he'd get the courage to actually tap John's shoulder.

How was he supposed to do this?

How was he supposed to talk to John Laurens? His crush? The guy he's been in love with since sophomore year?

Just John Laurens being in front of him made him either want to grab his face and kiss him or run away like a coward.

He feet didn't allow him to do either of those though, for they were glued to the ground at the moment.

He just stared blankly into John Laurens' eyes and didn't even realize John waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Alexander?" John snapped his fingers in front of Alex's face and he jumped, snapping out of his daze.

Alex's face became red. "S-Sorry, it's just your face is perfect," he didn't even realize he said that out loud but when he did, he wished he the ground would open under him and swallow him whole.

John's face also became pink and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, thanks..." John chuckled as Alex bit the inside of his cheek.

Alex cleared his throat, trying to act confident.

"I, um, I couldn't help but notice your, uh, situation." Alex wanted to punch himself after those words left his mouth but John just chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I kinda fucked up."

"I can see that," Alex snorted suddenly. "I-I'm in sort of the same situation too actually. My sister set me up with some secret admirer and they never showed up, so." He chuckled bitterly.

"Yikes. Sorry about that."

"No, no, it's not your fault, I guess I should've expected it though. I'm not really the ideal person to crush on."

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't say that," John mumbled, leaning against the wall.

Alex chuckled, thinking John was joking, and smiled up at him, his face turning pink.

——

Meanwhile, Peggy crouched down behind a bush with binoculars, watching their every move and trying to hide multiple squeals.

To be honest, this was much better than going to prom. The person she had wanted to go with was already going to her cousin's dance all the way in Colorado or something, but oh well. Why go to prom just to drink punch and dance when she can watch her brother and his crush from a distance?

Peggy watched as a flustered Alex suggested they sit on the bench and she immediately brought out her walkie-talkie.

"This is Agent Peg Leg to-

"Peggy, you don't have to use the code names. We just made them because you wanted it to be like a real spy movie or some shit like that."

"Fine, Angie, be a buzzkill." Peggy pouted.

"What is it you wanted to tell us, Peg?" She could hear Eliza sigh.

"Well, the two of them are sitting on the bench and talking and- oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-" Peggy had to cover her mouth from squealing as she watched John reach over and tuck and piece of hair behind Alex's ear.

"What? What is it?!" Eliza yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"He-he just tucked a piece of hair behind Alex's ear and now Alex is just stuttering and blushing like an idiot and why did you ask me to do this job, this is too much for me I'm on the verge of squealing." Peggy whisper yelled.

"Peggy, take deep breaths, deep breaths." Angelica soothed.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotchu. I'm fine."

"Good. Now-"

"Wait they're leaving!!"

"What?"

"Well, get them back!"

"John just whispered something in Alex's ear and then he nodded, and then they got up and now they're leaving!"

"What? So I came to this dance for nothing?" Angelica complained. "Let me tell you, the punch is totally spiked and it's only been an hour!"

"Peggy, go follow them!"

Peggy immediately stood up and started discreetly running after the two boys.

——

"So, w-where do you wanna go?" Alex asked, trying not to freak out as he walked next to John Laurens.

"I dunno, you got any suggestions?"

"We could go to a fast-food restaurant because we're cheap teenagers who don't have jobs and don't have any money." Alex shrugged.

John broke into laughter and nodded. "That sounds great."

"Great." Alex grinned, his heart swelling as John laughed.

They found the nearest fast food place which happened to be Chick-Fil-A and went inside. Neither were that hungry, so they just sat in a booth and talked.

(chick-fil-a is the best, fight me)

It was kind of weird to be two teenage boys in a fast-food restaurant wearing tuxedos, but there were only two workers there and they both looked like they didn't give a shit if this place burned down, so John and Alex didn't worry too much.

"So why'd you come so late?" Alex asked, lying against the wall and propping his feet up on the booth seat.

"Oh, my sister needed help with her homework and I didn't realize what time it was. That's the short version." John chuckled, looking at the table.

Alex hummed and nodded. "My sister said I apparently had a "secret admirer" and I was supposed to meet them today if I stood at the school doors at some specific time that I forgot. She explained it this morning and then again tonight, but I don't really remember. Anyway, long story short, my date never showed up."

"That's interesting," John furrowed his brows in thought. "My date told me to meet her at the school doors at exactly 7:34 pm." He chuckled. "I guess we both kinda fucked up."

"Yep."

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before John averted his eyes.

"Y'know, actually I know this park that we could go to. They have these cool lights that light up during the night time, it might look nice." He looked back at Alex who smiled at him.

"Yeah, that does sound nice."

——

Peggy followed them to the park and watched as they walked around and talked.

They had found an ice cream cart and Peggy watched as they got some ice cream. She also watched John look at Alex lovingly when he got excited about the ice cream.

Alex loved ice cream.

And Peggy could tell John loved that about Alex.

She used her binoculars to zoom into their hands which were both swinging next to each other but didn't touch yet.

She growled in frustration.

"Cmon, cmon. Grab his hand!" She whispered to herself.

And it was as if the universe had heard her plea because John tapped the back of Alex's hand and Peggy's breath hitched.

And then she almost fainted when Alex smiled behind his ice cream and grabbed John's hand in his.

"They're holding hands!" She squealed into her walkie-talkie.

She could here Eliza and Angelica squealing on the other side.

The boys swung their arms together as they finished their ice cream and walked around in a comfortable silence.

Alex had honestly forgot about his secret admirer and was too busy internally praising himself for not freaking out and being an idiot in front of John. It was almost a miracle that he didn't faint when John tapped the back of his hand and he held John's hand.

Who knew he could do that?

He definitely didn't.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" John broke the silence.

Alexander took a breath and nodded. "Sure."

"Do you..." John paused, trying to find the right words. "Do you have a crush on me?"

It was slightly obvious.

John had sort of figured out that Alex had a crush on him after he caught Alex staring at him multiple times. He would catch Alex staring at him and when he made eye contact with the boy, he would turn red and immediately turn away.

It was kind of cute, John had to admit, but everything about Alex was cute.

Wait-

Alex froze and stopped in his tracks. John stopped too and turned around to face him, letting go of his hand.

"W-Why would you think that?! I don't-"

"Alex, it's fi-"

"No, no! I don't! Why would you think I have a crush on you?! I don't! It's not like I think you're super handsome or amazing or that your smile makes me want to kiss your stupid face until I die-"

"Alex-"

"No! Let me finish!-"

"Alex-"

"And I definitely don't think your laugh is heavenly and I've definitely not counted all your freckles to the point that I know that there are exactly three hundred and forty seven of them, which does not make me want to count all the other freckles on your tall and slim and freakishly good looking body!-"

"Alexan-"

"And I definitely don't want to stare into your stupidly beautiful green eyes for my whole stupid life because I think your eyes are the most beautiful thing on this eart-"

"Ale-"

"Oh and don't even get me started on your hair! What fucking conditioner do you use, because those curls look so freaking silky which definitely DOES NOT make me want to touch it and run my fingers through it or ANYTHING CLOSE TO THAT BECAUSE I ONE HUNDRED PERCENT AM NOT IN LO-"

Since Alex wasn't shutting up, John decided to do the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed Alex's face and kissed him.


	13. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know how I realized this JUST NOW, but this book is literally fluff and ONLY FLUFF.
> 
> I fucking love it.
> 
> Also peggy is so mean to John lmao

Kissing Alexander Hamilton was exhilarating.

Butterflies were fluttering in John's stomach, fireworks went off in his chest, he felt light, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Of course, there were many other ways that John could have shut Alex up, it didn't just have to be kissing him.

Shove him into a tree, slap him, yell at him, shake him, cover his mouth, things like that.

Yet the only thing that came to John's mind as he watched Alex's mouth move at a rapid pace, speaking as if he was running out of time, was how much he really badly-for some reason-wanted to kiss him.

And that realization was like a huge slap in the face for John.

It was like realizing your teacher didn't actually live at school.

Like realizing that those chicken tenders your eating came from an actual chicken.

Realizing that your parents don't actually know anything and are actually just as clueless and dumb as you are.

Because holy mother forking shirt balls, was he in love with Alexander Hamilton??

And so therefore,

Alex just stood there frozen as John kissed him.

Alex honestly wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and kiss back but nothing in his brain was functioning correctly or even working for that matter.

Eventually, John pulled away and let his hands fall to his sides.

Alex just stared at him wide-eyed as John cringed at his own action and looked at the ground guiltily.

Alex was still processing what happened. His brain was fuzzy, he had a fluttery feeling in his chest, he was breathing heavily, and he was staring into the guilty green eyes of his crush when all of a sudden-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

Peggy couldn't hold it in anymore. She squealed as loud as she possibly could and didn't even care that Alex and John could hear her.

The two boys snapped their heads in the direction of a large bush and walked closer to find Peggy squealing behind it, right into her walkie-talkie.

She looked up and didn't even care that Alex and John were staring at her with weird looks. She just stood up and smooshed those two into a great big group hug.

The click-clacking of heels could be heard from a small distance as Angelica and Eliza ran towards them.

"DID IT HAPPEN?!" Eliza screamed as she and Angelica ran in front of the three.

"YES, YES, YES!" Peggy squealed.

"Damn, only took the whole year," Angelica commented.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" John asked.

"Why are you three even here?" Alex added.

"Because you two nutbutt idiots spent the whole damn year pinning over each other but were too oblivious to see it, so we decided to put you two together so that this exact thing happened and you two would kiss and Liza was right, and you two are in love, and you're welcome," Peggy said confidently with a large smirk, seeing the red on the boy's faces.

"Wait, but what about Martha?"

"And what about my secret admirer or whatever the hell that was?"

All three sisters blinked at them.

"These guys are denser than I thought," Angelica smacked her head.

"Alexander, listen," Eliza said in a soothing voice as if he was talking to a child. She walked up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking at him with raised brows. "There was no secret admirer. I lied to you so you and John could bond together."

"And Martha never agreed to go to prom with you and we never even asked her!" Peggy laughed, looking at John's confused expression. "Suck on that, dickwad!" She yelled at him.

"Margarita!" Eliza gasped, smacking Peggy's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't call him names, that's your brother in law your talking to!" Angelica scolded.

"W-What?" John squeaked, completely lost.

Meanwhile, Alexander was freaking out. He had a stunned look on his face as he tried to process this new information while still trying to process the fact that John Laurens had grabbed his face and kissed him while he was in the middle of a long monologue which was the most cliche thing to ever happened but he loved it and would want to replay it over, and over, and over, and over, and over again.

Or in short, he just wanted John Laurens to make out with him until the air in his lungs gave out and his lips were blue.

But no one needed to know that-

"Welp," Eliza clapped her hands together with a giddy smile on her face. She turned to her sisters. "I think we did it! I did it! Another score for the matchmaker! Whoop!" She pumped her fist in the air and jumped up, giggling excitedly, turning to the couple again. "You two are so perfect together and I really hope I get to make a speech at your wedding. I can tell everyone that I, the amazing beautiful Elizabeth Schuyler created the most cliche and romantic scheme to get her lovesick brother and his extremely attractive crush together forever," she grinned at John and Alex who looked at her with wide eyes and flushed faces.

"Alright, Liza, I think we should let these two love birds alone to, um, figure things out," Angelica chuckled and grabbed her gushing sisters arm.

"Wait, wait, wait," Eliza laughed, getting out of Angelica's grip. She skipped over to Alex and left a big, sisterly, wet kiss on his cheek before squeezing him in a hug and going back to Angie.

Angelica and Eliza left, arm and arm, leaving Peggy standing in front of the boys with crossed arms.

She walked up to John and jabbed a finger into his chest, having to tilt her head back a bit to make eye contact with him.

"Now, you listen, Mr. John Laurens," she said with narrowed eyes. She pointed a finger at Alex. "That is the most amazing, smart, and adorable bean I have ever laid eyes on, so your ass better treat him better than right or I will introduce you to my friend called vengeance. You better treat him like a fucking god." she glared at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bring him down to her level. "You got it, chump?"

John gulped, extremely intimated by the shorter girl. He wanted to say something about Alex and him not even being in a relationship but he just shut up and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded and moved to Alexander, immediately squishing him in a bone crushing hug.

"You got this," she whispered in his ear before letting him breathe again and running to catch up with her sisters, who were probably much farther away, leaving the two boys all alone in the moonlight.

They didn't dare look at each other.

Welp.

This is awkward.


	14. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: get ready for more cliche shit that I'm already gushing at. Can you tell I love fluff? Hah, this is all fluff and my next fic idea has like, so much angst ehehehe-

Alex and John sat on a bench in an awkward silence, watching as the trees rustled in the cool night wind.

After the sisters left, the boys were caught in an EXTREMELY awkward silence, that literally killed both of them.

Standing awkwardly was weird, so they both eventually silently agreed to sit on a bench and wait out their silence.

That meaning, just wait for one of them to actually get the courage to talk.

John just wanted the silence to end. He wanted one of them to speak up and admit what they wanted to say, but he was too much of a coward to do anything.

Because that was all he was.

A coward.

He was just a coward who couldn't admit to anything. He couldn't tell his dad that he was gay, he couldn't tell Alex how he felt about him, hell, he couldn't even admit to himself that he liked Alex. He hated himself for it.

Alex also wanted the silence to end.

His foot was tapping on the grass and he just wanted to break the agonizing moment.

Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't even care if no one said anything.

He just wanted to kiss John again. They didn't have to say anything, just say what they're feeling with their actions. That's what Alex really wanted.

Also, John's lips tasted like chocolate ice cream and Alex was really craving that taste agai-

Suddenly John spoke up.

He was tired of being a coward.

He was going to say what he wanted to say.

Maybe.

"Okay, I'm just gonna put this out there," he took a deep breath before looking at Alex. "Alex, I-"

"Look, I'm sorry about that whole situation back there, that was really weird and Eliza really likes making everything as if it's a fairytale so she probably thought this was gonna be like some fluffy fanfiction but obviously this is real life so it won't happen and I don't even know if you like me back I mean you did kiss me but that was probably the only thing you could do to shut me up, oh and I'm so sorry about that whole thing about me pointing everything about you that makes me feel this weird mushy thing inside and makes me fall more and more in love with you which probably made you feel uncomfortable, so I'm so sorry about that and I honestly don't know how my sisters figured out I liked you unless they went through my notebooks-nOT THAT I WROTE ABOUT YOU or anything, heh-"

"Alexander, just shut up because I love you," John breathed out.

"Oh god, I'm so sorr-wait say that again?" Alex asked, his eyes wide.

John chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I...I think I love you."

Alex froze.

"S-Say that again?" Alex whispered in shock.

All this time he had been imagining what it would be like if John Laurens reciprocated his feelings, not even realizing that John Laurens was thinking the exact same thing about him.

John Laurens loved him?

That was something he never thought he would hear.

John laughed, his face red. "I think you heard me the first time."

He leaned forward so that their noses were barely centimeters away from touching. Alex swallowed and looked into John's green eyes for a little while before averting his eyes and speaking in a whisper.

"I, uh, I just explained in great detail how I feel about you didn-"

"Alex just shut the fuck up and kiss me," John laughed softly.

"Right. I think you already know how I feel so I'm just gonna-" he grabbed John's tie jerked him forward, bringing their lips together in a kiss.

John's eyes widened but he eventually melted into it and kissed back, cupping Alex's face with his hands.

And that's how they spend the rest of the night.

Kissing on a bench in the park until who knows when.

Oh, and the Schuyler sisters were obviously still watching from afar and recording the whole thing.

You think they actually went home and left the boys alone?

Pffft-

Please.

This is Elizabeth Schuyler and her sisters.

There was no way in heck she was going to let the boys admit their undeniable love for each other without her being there.

Without her and her sisters, they'd still be hopelessly pining over each other.

It was her job to fix their problem, of course.

And obviously, she did.

Nothing could stop her.

Elizabeth Schuyler is the matchmaker.

She has always been a woman who arranges things.

Like furniture.

And daffodils.

And lives.

And she just arranged her best couple yet.

"I could literally just kiss you forever."

"Is it because you love me and I'm a good kisser?"

"No, it's because your lips taste like ice cream, and I hate to break it to you, John, but as much as I love you, you can't top ice cream."

"Wow, okay, fuck you too."

"When? I'm free this Saturday."

"Oh my god, Alex, shut up, let's keep this pg please."


	15. The End

"Ready to go, Eliza?"

Eliza zipped up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, turning around to face her sister.

She smiled at Angelica and let out a breath.

"I'm ready. You guys got everything in the car?"

"Yup," Angelica smiled, swinging an arm around Eliza's shoulders and leading her into the hallway.

Angelica was going into her second year of college at NYU and was very happy to be going back to college. She claims, as much as she loves her family, home life was way too boring and uneventful for her. 

The sister's mom met them in the kitchen and immediately grabbed Eliza's face in her hands and peppered it with kisses.

"My second baby is finally going to college!" she pressed a firm kiss to Eliza's forehead and grinned at her daughter, who beamed right back.

"Don't forget about us when you're famous," Alex sighed engulfing the girl in a hug.

Eliza giggled and rolled her eyes. "Please, we're going to the same school remember?" she chuckled as he let go.

"Yeah I know, but even though I might be studying to become a lawyer, you're gonna be the one making history, Betsey."

Eliza ignored the happy tears in her eyes as she squeezed Alex in a hug again.

She was going to Columbia University to major in political science. She and Alex got accepted into the same school, but Eliza was going two weeks before he was, so that it wouldn't be a huge hassle to get everything organized for two people in the same week.

The door opened and John and Peggy walked inside, smiling at Eliza.

"Everything's packed into the trunk. You ready to go, Liza?" Peggy asked, leaning onto the doorway.

Peggy had skipped her junior year and was going to a school in New Jersey with her girlfriend, Maria. (They finally got together)

John walked up to Alex and slung an arm around his waist, giving a small kiss to his cheek, while Alex blushed lightly and grinned at his boyfriend.

Alex and John were dating (obviously) and were also going to Columbia. They were rooming together in a suite with John's two other friends, who Alex had become close with over the summer. Alexander was majoring in law while John was majoring in marine biology. Eliza never failed to remind them of how she was the one who got them together whenever they were acting like a cute couple. She was saying it humbly of course.

Eliza looked around at her family and smiled widely.

Elizabeth Schuyler was the new college student who had just successfully finished high school with new knowledge and she was ready for new experiences.

She could do anything if she set her mind to it.

From putting two people together to form an adorable and lovely relationship that would last a lifetime, to pursuing her dreams and getting into one of the best colleges in New York.

She looked around at the people she loved and sighed contently, grasping onto the straps of her backpack.

"I'm ready. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS A WRAP MY BEAUTIFUL BEANS.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH  
> <33333333
> 
> Thank you all so so so so so much, I hope you enjoyed this book, and I hope all of you have an amazing day!!!
> 
> "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart."  
> \- Hellen Keller


End file.
